


Bird Watching

by KylosCookieJar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BENLO, Brother/Brother Incest, Camping in the woods, M/M, Twincest, Virgin Ben Solo, ben/rey but only as a mention, hungry holes, only one tent and sleeping bag, using cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosCookieJar/pseuds/KylosCookieJar
Summary: “My twin,” Kylo repeated in a growl. He gave Ben’s cock a light stroke, and Ben tried not to push himself further into his brother’s hand. “We have shared everything, Benji. The womb, our bedroom, our birthday. We can share this too.”Ben could never say no to his twin brother Kylo, older by twelve minutes and ever the leader. He always seemed to get them into trouble and Ben always did his best to get them out of it. Until one morning, in the hidden quiet of the woods, Kylo and Ben found themselves in yet another mess, one of their own creation and one that neither of them had any intention of getting out of.





	Bird Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... so. This is all garbage filth for the trash monster that I am. But I had so much fun writing this one. I have never written M/M before and it was totally inspired by fellow monsters, KTF and ohwise1ne. Love you bishes. <3

 

* * *

 

Ben hated camping.

He never understood the appeal. He preferred the comfort of his temperature-controlled bedroom, the familiar glare of his computer screen and the ease of the most revered inventions—the modern day toilet.

So what the hell happened that he was now miles deep in the woods with his pants open and balanced around his thighs as he relieved himself into an unsuspecting bush?

Kylo. Kylo happened.

His older brother by exactly twelve minutes and identical to Ben in almost every way. At least on a physical level— their personalities couldn’t have been further apart if they had tried. Kylo had come into the world screaming, face red and blotted, making sure the world had heard his arrival. Ben slipped out quietly moments later, blinking studiously at the new world around him. Growing up, they fought as brothers often do. Kylo was the loud one, the leader, and had a temper that would put most mothers into an early grave. He loved the outdoors, preferring muddy hands, bugs, and making spaceship noises while finger gunning the people passing on the sidewalk.

Ben however loved his solitude. He loved reading, working his way through comic books, novels, even the encyclopedia. Ben was always quiet, preferring the conversations in his own head to the ones around him. He practiced calligraphy and the piano, keeping a calm, level head whenever Kylo needed help cleaning up one of his messes. Sometimes it was literal and the twins would spend days cleaning walls from top to bottom, other times it was Ben’s smart mouth and quick thinking that would get his older brother out of trouble.

Kylo was his weakness. He could never say no to him.

Which is why Ben found himself shaking his dick at a bush and zipping up before continuing on their hike. They were now halfway through the national forest, his tent and provisions strapped solidly to his back as he followed Kylo up the trail. Kylo had been talking incessantly, yammering about everything from the beauty of nature to the latest round of girls he had been laying waste to. He had always been the ladies man of the two of them. Despite being identical, Ben thought that Kylo was the more attractive of the two. He had that natural confidence and charisma that made people of both genders swoon.

Kylo kept his hair long, shoulder length and wavy, this time pulled into a half ponytail and wrapped with a red bandana. Neither of them could really grow a beard, but Kylo sure as hell tried and insisted on keeping a scraggly bit of facial hair over his lip and chin. Ben’s hair was short, although still long enough to cover over his ears-- they both hated the size of their ears, and he was clean shaven, itching slightly with the day’s stubble. They were built similarly, tall and broad but Ben was softer at the edges, forgoing Kylo’s stricter exercise routine in favor of more time at his desk.

After a full day out on the trail, he really missed his plush office chair.

“You’ve been quiet all day, Ben.” Kylo had turned, walking backwards so he could smirk at the younger twin. “Something on your mind, little bro?”

“Just that I must have been crazy agreeing to come up here with you,” Ben jested, adjusting his glasses in a habitual tick.

“You needed the fresh air,” Kylo shrugged, whirling back around to stalk ahead of him. “All those internet friends of yours can wait.”

“ _You_ need to slow down,” Ben argued. “You’re gonna fall if you don’t watch your step.”

“Always so careful,” Kylo snickered, whirling around again and making Ben nervous. “Are you this careful with… what’s her name again, Benji?” Ben grimaced at the use of his old childhood nickname. No one but Kylo got away with calling him that.

“None of your business, that’s what. Now watch where you’re going.” They had moved off of the trail to walk along the river path, and he eyeballed the slick rocks with caution.

“I won’t turn around until you tell me her name.” Kylo fought with an annoying smile. He was always used to getting his way, especially with Ben. “Tell me, _Bennnn_.”

Kylo tripped over a rock slightly, his hands darting out in an instinct to catch himself. “Whoops,” he laughed sheepishly. “Don’t let me fall for real. What’s her name?”

“Rey.” Ben gave in with a grumble.

“ _Reeeyyy_.” Kylo turned back around and Ben could feel his smile through his back. “What is she like?”

“I don’t know. She lives across the country.”

“Surely she’s shown you her tits or _something_ by this point,” Kylo argued.

Ben blushed. Rey wasn’t like that-- she was sweet and shy and Ben enjoyed taking his time getting to know her, even if it was only over emails. “No,” he admitted. “I’m not you, Kylo.”

“That’s for damn sure,” Kylo chuffed. “I would have had her fucking herself on camera for me by the time you were ready to say hello.”

Ben’s cheeks reddened further, the blush spreading to his ears. “Not Rey,” he argued.

“Is that a challenge?” Kylo turned around again, grinning at Ben’s flustered appearance. “Don’t worry, brother. I’ll leave your little internet girlfriend alone, unless of course, she gets bored of your tiny little di-”

He never got to finish. Ben scrambled for his brother, watching as Kylo tripped and lost his footing on the slippery moss-covered ground. It only took a half a second before he careened into the river, and Ben watched in horror as his twin slipped below the rapids.

“Kylo!” he shouted, his feet slipping as he attempted to run along the river trail, trying to keep up with the river’s current. He spotted Kylo’s head break over the surface and ran farther ahead, hoping to cut him off. “Kylo!” he screamed, his heart hammering in his chest for the one he loved most in the world. Ben carefully eased himself out onto a rock, reaching his hand out desperately for his brother and nearly cried as Kylo’s hand came clamping around his.

With a sob he yanked Kylo from the rush of the river, clutching onto him as he pulled him to safety.

“Fucking hell, Kylo,” Ben panted, exhausted as they both fell onto the ground, Kylo coughing and sputtering the river water from his lungs. “You nearly died. For a dick joke.”

Kylo was shaking, the icy water from the river quickly seeping through his skin, yet he still managed to give Ben a smirk. “Worth it,” he rasped.

“C’mon,” Ben stood, and helped pull his soggy brother to his feet. “We gotta find a place to camp and get you warm.”

“M’pack.” Kylo shivered, pointing down the river and Ben realized that Kylo had lost all his gear.

“Fuck.”

“S-s-sorry.”

“We’ll just have to make do with what I’ve got,” Ben sighed. They made their way away from the river and Ben quickly found a spot of cleared forest. Kylo was shuddering so hard his teeth were clacking and Ben knew that if he didn’t get him warm and dry, his brother would be in a bigger mess than he could hope get him out of.

Ben worked quickly. He may have hated camping, but he had read enough survival guides to know what his next steps were. Ben found dry rocks and kindling and used one of his petroleum soaked cotton starters with his flint to ignite a warm fire, which he quickly sat Kylo in front of. Kylo was moving more sluggishly now and the sun was setting; he had to hurry before the night stole even more heat. His tent was small but efficient, and he quickly unrolled his sleeping bag.

“Strip,” he ordered his twin. Kylo was in no position to argue or even come back with a snarky remark and he obeyed, his shaking fingers struggling with his shirt buttons. “Everything off.”

Ben fed their small camp fire with a few hearty branches he had found nearby before he came to rescue his brother. 

“I’ve never seen you so helpless,” Ben joked before swatting Kylo’s hand away and making short work of the fastenings on Kylo’s clothes.The buttons gave easily, and the wet fabric peeled away from his brother’s body like a second skin. There was no hesitation from either of them as they worked together to shuck Kylo free of the clothing that had been sucking the heat from his body. Ben grabbed the waistband of Kylo’s boxer briefs and his brother shifted his hips to allow him to pull the damp undergarments free.

“I bet even cold, my dick is bigger,” Kylo chattered and Ben rolled his eyes. Nudity was never an issue between them.

“Go in the tent and get in the sleeping bag,” Ben ordered, and Kylo shivered his way into the tent, crouching as he eased himself into the small space. Ben took a moment to lay out Kylo’s wet clothes before the fire, hoping that they would dry by morning.

“You’re such a dumbass, Kylo,” Ben called out. “You know we are going to have to head back tomorrow since you lost all your gear.”

“I know,” came a weary, shaky reply followed by a sniff. “I’m sorry.”

Ben pulled a few protein bars and his water bottle from his pack, unable to ignore the chattering of Kylo’s teeth from inside his tent.

“You’re gonna make me get in there with you, aren’t you?” Ben asked the darkening forest, knowing that Kylo could hear him.

“S’cold.”

He sighed and started stripping off his own clothes, folding them neatly to sit on his gear. He left his briefs on, grabbing the bars and water before slipping into the tent. There wasn’t much room for him as both Kylo and Ben were larger than the average camper, but he found his way, pressing tightly against Kylo’s shivering form.

Ben wrapped himself around his older brother, his warm skin giving its heat to the chill of his twin, and he wrapped the two of them in the single sleeping bag, trapping the coveted heat between them.

“Th- thank you,” Kylo murmured, his shaking slowly easing as Ben rubbed his wide hands over his brother’s shoulders.

“You’d do the same for me,” Ben chuffed.

“Your a-ass would still be in the river,” Kylo teased, although his voice was warm.

Ben knew that his older brother never expressed his emotion easily and that he replaced his affections with cutting remarks and threats. It was easy enough for Ben to interpret, and he wrapped his arm around Kylo’s waist. His twin was slowly warming up, the sound of chattering teeth replaced by the soothing rush of the nearby river. Kylo’s breathing was deepening, slow and even, and Ben nuzzled slightly into the warmth and comfort of his other half, a movement ingrained in his soul since the first beat of their hearts.

He didn’t know how long they had been asleep; his watch was outside with his clothes.

But he knew was too hot.

Kylo had warmed up well through the night, his cold and clammy skin now sticky and clinging to Ben’s own. They were still entwined, nestled under the turtle shell of Ben’s sleeping bag over their bare bodies. His brother gave a sleepy grunt, burrowing into Ben’s neck with a content sigh.

“So warm,” Kylo breathed against his skin, leaving a lingering patch of heat. Ben tensed as his brother gave a instinctual roll of his hips, dragging a heavy swollen cock over Ben’s briefs.

Fuck. Ben shuddered as Kylo’s cock rubbed slowly against his own, the thin fabric of his underwear doing nothing to dull the sensation. He groaned as his cock hardened.

What the _fuck_? This was his twin, his brother, his blood. Ben blushed as his dick twitched in anticipation for Kylo’s next upstroke.

Ben had to put a stop to this before… before… _something_ happened.

“Kylo,” Ben urged, drawing his hips away from where his brother was still trying to rut against him. “Kylo, wake up.”

“Mmph.” Kylo barely acknowledged him, choosing instead to roll them over, bracing himself above Ben. He slotted their hips together as the sleeping bag slid away, leaving them exposed to the brisk morning air. “Ben?” Kylo finally asked sleepily, scrunching his eyes against the dim light. He glanced down between them, noticing the lines of sticky precome he had streaked over Ben’s clothed election, evidence of his sleep-hazy lust. “Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?” Ben huffed, attempting to push his brother off him, but Kylo was stronger and held fast. 

“Well… honestly—  it looks like we were both enjoying it,” Kylo chuckled, reaching down to palm his younger brother’s straining length. Ben hissed at the contact.

“What the fuck, Kylo?”

“There’s nothing wrong with a little harmless sex, Benji.”

Ben blushed.

“Harmless? You’re my brother— my twin,” Ben tried to argue, but he already felt the battle being lost. Kylo always got what he wanted, and Ben would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to continue a bit more.

It had just felt so good to be touched _there_. No one had ever—

“ _My_ twin,” Kylo repeated in a growl. He gave Ben’s cock a light stroke, and Ben tried not to push himself further into his brother’s hand. “We have shared everything, Benji. The womb, our bedroom, our birthday. We can share this too.”

“But I’m not— I’m not….”

“Gay?” Kylo shrugged. “You don’t have to put a label on everything, Ben. This…. it’s just us. Besides, you’re my _twin_.” He reached down to cup Ben’s balls, giving them a gentle tug, just like Ben liked. “I know you like I know myself. That goes for your pleasure too.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ben groaned, relenting once again to his older brother. He gave a light thrust into Kylo’s hand, unable to stop the whimper that slipped out as Kylo wrapped his strong hand around Ben’s cock, his briefs bunching in his grasp. Kylo started slowly stroking and Ben couldn’t keep his hips still.

“I don’t know about you but it’s been awhile for me,” Kylo admitted, his ears pinkening with his admission. “The girl I was telling you about earlier, Kira? She was the last one I was with and that… months ago.”

“I’ve… I've never…” Ben tried to admit his own inexperience, but the words stuck in his throat. Kylo’s hand stilled on Ben’s cock and he immediately regretted his revelation.

“You’ve never?” Kylo sounded awed. “At all? With anyone?”

Ben shook his head, his face flaming and heated.

“Ben,” Kylo breathed with a smirk, “Sweet, quiet little Ben. You’re in for quite a treat.”

Kylo released Ben’s cock to tug insistently at the elastic band of his brother’s briefs and Ben lifted his hips to let them slide from his body, leaving him as bare as Kylo had been. He couldn’t help but glance between them as Kylo lowered himself, his heavy cock coming to rest against Ben’s.

Identical in _almost_ every way.

Where Kylo had a bit more length, Ben had the lead on girth, though neither of them were anything close to average. The head of Kylo’s cock swelled as he rubbed them together, and Ben couldn’t help the throb of his own arousal to meet that of his brother’s.

Beads of precome spilled from both of them, creating an exquisite friction that had Ben’s eyes rolling back into his head as Kylo slowly rolled his hips. Kylo spit into his palm before grasping the two of them, their combined size too big for him to fist his fingers all the way around.

Ben clutched at the messy mop of Kylo’s hair, keening below him as the elder twin stroked the two of them together, spit and precome mixing into an easy slick that made lewd wet noises with each push.

“Fuck, you’re so _fucking_ hard, Benji.” Kylo whispered, his pacing relentless. “You’re about to come, aren’t you?” He removed his hand from the two of them, leaving Ben twitching needily and nearly gasping. Ben anxiously pulled himself up on his elbows, watching intensely as Kylo settled lower on his thighs.

“No! I wasn’t!” Ben argued but it was a lie. A few more strokes and he would have shot his load between them, pent up and thick from disuse.

“Oh...don’t worry, little brother.” Kylo’s voice was deep and soothing. “We’re far from finished.”

Kylo surprised him then, and Ben gave a gasp as his brother’s mouth came around him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, so hot-- wet, and Ben’s head rolled back as he gave himself over to the pleasure of Kylo’s lips, teeth and tongue. He couldn’t help but thrust up into Kylo’s mouth and he yelped as it earned him a warning flick in the nuts.

“Dude,” Kylo pulled away, a rope of drool lingering in a lazy arch, dick to lower lip. “I get that this is all new for you but you’re gonna need to warn me if you plan on fucking my throat.”

“S- sorry,” Ben choked, “Felt so good.”

“I know,” Kylo answered with a smirk. “I still can’t believe that this is your first blow job, Benji.”

Ben groaned, reaching down to curl his fingers through his brother’s hair, desperate to get the head of his cock back between Kylo’s lips. That would shut him up. Kylo allowed Ben to pull his mouth back over to where he was swollen and waiting, and Ben gave a blissful moan as Kylo began to work his mouth over his brother’s length.  One of Kylo’s hands moved to carefully knead at Ben’s balls, rolling them in his strong hand-- just like Ben liked. He could feel the pressure mounting deep inside as his climax neared.

“Fuck,” Ben hissed as Kylo slipped him further inside, his similar nose nestling in the thatch of dark hair around Ben’s cock. “It’s so fucking deep.” All he felt was heat, wet and scorching as the muscles in Kylo’s mouth worked around him. He felt his brother’s hands grip him hard by the backside as he worked himself over Ben’s cock, his thick fingers kneading into his skin and spreading him apart, just slightly. Ben panted, his breathing turning hungry and desperate when suddenly Kylo slid free from his cock with a slurp.

“Doesn’t take much to get you there, does it?”

“Stop fucking talking and finish what you’ve started,” Ben hissed, feeding his cock back into his brother’s mouth.

Kylo answered with a grunt, pulling back enough to dribble a mouthful of spit onto the patch of skin below his balls. Ben gasped at the sensation of Kylo’s fingers working the muscle there, spreading his fluid, easing the path for a knuckle to brush against the surface Ben’s rear entrance. Ben tried to buck himself free, not used to the intense feeling that followed Kylo’s touch on his dimpled skin. His brother pinned him, moving a muscled arm around his hips before sucking him deep, hollowing his cheeks as he gently pushed a finger into Ben.

“Relax,” Kylo mumbled from around Ben’s cock. He popped free of his brother’s mouth and Ben groaned as Kylo leaned forward to run his tongue over the skin of his balls. His dick stood, wet and twitching in the open air, aching for release. “Easy,” Kylo coaxed, sliding in another finger and Ben gasped, steady pulses of precome dribbling from his tip as Kylo worked his fingers deeper, stretching. Prepping.

A soft whine escaped Ben’s throat as Kylo returned his attention to Ben’s straining cock, gripping the base tightly with his free hand while he engulfed the rest back into his mouth. It was too much-- he wasn’t going to last. Kylo’s fingers were stroking within him, prodding at something that made him shudder with waves of pleasure while his throat seemed to swallow him whole. Ben could feel that familiar bliss of white pressure building stronger than he had ever known, and he exhaled in a wheeze that hissed through his teeth.

“Gonna come,” he warned. “Gonna come so fucking hard.”

Kylo only grunted an affirmative, his hand tightening the pressure at the base of Ben’s cock, and Ben cried out as he came, his cock jolting as it released ribbons of cum into his brother’s mouth. It felt like he would never stop. He fisted the sleeping bag, his diaphragm muscles bunching as he endured the intense climax before he finally fell backwards in a boneless heap. Kylo took it all, slowly easing his fingers from his body and his brother’s softening cock from his mouth. It fell, heavy and spent between them.

Ben gazed listlessly over at his brother as he tried to regain control of his lungs, the air rushing through unsteady. Unevenly, Kylo raised to his knees, pushing Ben’s legs apart and opening him further, his erection even bigger than Ben remembered. He felt the tip of his brother’s cock nudge gently where he had previously worked him loose with his fingers and Ben tensed. Fingers were one thing, but Kylo’s dick was substantially bigger. A bit of spit would never be enough.

“Wait,” Ben protested and Kylo looked at him with a quizzical brow. He was being unusually quiet. “We- we don’t have any lube.”

Kylo smirked, his face crinkling in such a familiar way- it was sometimes like looking in a mirror. Ben’s eyes widened as Kylo pushed his knees, spreading him even further, and parted his lips. He watched as his cum, white and viscous, dribbled out from Kylo’s mouth to land on his own hole. There was so much and it streamed over Ben’s skin in rivulets to gather at where his brother was waiting, coating the head of Kylo’s cock in its wake. It was warm and Ben’s spent cock twitched with mild interest as Kylo reached down to spread the fluid over his own erection and into Ben’s waiting entrance.

“You came so much, Benji,” Kylo remarked proudly now that his mouth was emptied. He gave a light push of his hips, the tip of his cock easily finding its way as it entered the other twin. Ben hissed, the sensation of Kylo’s slow intrusion unfamiliar, yet not unwelcome. It was strange at first, like his body wanted to reject his brother’s entry, but Kylo proceeded, ignoring the instinctual push of Ben’s inner muscles.

“Easy,” Kylo repeated as he slowed, his cock entering his brother at as snail’s pace. “Relax, Ben. It will feel good-- just let me get us there.”

Ben did his best, mentally focusing on releasing the muscles around his brother, and Kylo snapped his hips, sliding the rest of the way in with an easy thrust. Both men gave a groan as Ben was filled to the hilt, taking the entirety of his twin’s enormous cock into his virgin hole.

“Fuck— you feel so good. So tight,” Kylo groaned, pulling back slightly to thrust back in, causing Ben to gasp at the feeling of being filled. “You doing ok there, little brother?”

Ben gave a grunt in reply, and Kylo began a slow pace, working himself in and out of Ben’s body. Kylo leaned forward, his long hair draping over Ben’s skin as he burrowed his face into his brother’s neck. Ben shuddered as his twin’s tongue drew over his skin before sucking where his pulse beat steadily, causing Ben to arch and push himself into Kylo’s thrusts.

The feeling of fullness began to meld with quick pulses of pleasure, and Ben’s cock started to harden again, little moans escaping his throat. Kylo turned his head to give Ben a wicked smile and adjusted his body slightly before resuming, his pace now faster. Harder. Ben wheezed, grabbing a handful of Kylo’s messy hair and forcing his brother’s head to look at him. Kylo’s eyes darkened, sparking with mischief as he met Ben’s gaze, all the while thrusting into his now pliant body.

“You like it?” Ben groaned. “You like fucking your little brother?”

Kylo’s dick twitched inside him and he shuddered, eyes closing before moaning. “Yes. Fuck, yes.”

Kylo growled, and Ben felt his brother swell inside him as he thrust his hips faster, skin slapping against skin. This wasn’t about tenderness, sweet words, or lovemaking-- it was about sex, raw and carnal. Ben groaned as he reached down to take his cock in hand, unsurprised to find himself already hard. With every thrust, the wide head of Kylo’s cock pushed against something that made Ben see stars, and he timed the strokes of his hand with the strokes inside his body.

The tent was humid, filling with the heat of the two bodies working together inside, and the nylon walls shook as Kylo pounded into his brother. The twins were loud, filling their corner of the forest with grunts and moans, the sounds of their pleasure identical and it became undefinable whose cries belonged to who.

“Fuck— I’m gonna come,” Kylo gasped, his hips stuttering as he threw his head back with a whine. “I’m gonna come inside you.”

Ben was surprised how much the idea of it turned him on, and he squeezed his cock to hold back his climax. “Do it,” he moaned.

Kylo didn’t need to be told twice. He bent over his brother for leverage, his final thrusts deep and erratic before he finally came, grunting loudly into Ben’s skin.

Ben could feel his brother’s release inside him, pulses of hot cum timed with the steady twitching of Kylo’s cock, and the sensation was enough to bring Ben over the edge. He came shortly after Kylo in thick solid arches that painted over both of their skin, his cries loud enough to wake even the laziest of the forest inhabitants around them.

When it was over, when both brothers were sated and spent, the world silent except for the soft rhythm of uneven exhalations-- only then did they bother to move. Kylo slowly withdrew from his brother’s loosened body, marveling at the amount of cum that both covered his chest and flowed behind his softened cock. The twins were equally generous in what they had to give, yet another identical trait. He used a corner of the sleeping bag, carefully cleaning up his little brother, who gave him a sleepy smile.

Ben was no longer a virgin. He didn’t have any expectations when it came to his first sexual experience, but Kylo had surpassed whatever meager considerations he had given it. He had never come so hard in his life and being a young man in the peak of virility, he was looking forward to more.

He watched as Kylo wiped down the two of them with Ben’s sleeping bag before settling down next to him on the remaining unsoiled surface. He was surprised as Kylo gathered him in his arms, snuggling down against Ben's shoulder. Kylo was never one for cuddling, yet this sleepy and satisfied version of his twin was unfamiliar and new. Apparently fucking took the fight right out of him- a fact Ben would have to remember. Ben returned the affection, placing a lazy kiss onto his brother’s forehead, earning a hum of approval.

“Ben?” Kylo murmured softly, his eyes flickering closed in the early morning light. The cool air felt good on his sweat-stained skin, and Ben hummed in response, threading his fingers gently through Kylo’s thick mop.

“Thanks for saving my life.” Kylo whispered sleepily. “Next time you can be on top.”

Ben gaped for a moment, struggling for words before he realized that his twin had fallen asleep and his breathing was replaced with gentle snores. He wrapped a protective arm around the unconscious man curled into his ribs and let the exhaustion of the morning overtake him. Kylo’s words lingered in his mind, floating on the edge of his thoughts as his own eyes closed.

_Next time._

 

* * *

 

_Six Months Later_

 

“So did you tell Rey?” Kylo asked, shifting-- the movement making Ben groan.

“Somewhat,” Ben mumbled, watching his swollen cock slide in the valley between Kylo’s round ass. “She knows we fuck, but I didn’t tell her about this weekend.”

“Why not?” Kylo arched his back as he questioned his brother, trying to catch the tip of Ben’s erection on his entrance. They had spent the past half hour loosening him; Ben wanted to make sure he was more than ready.

Ben hissed as he grabbed himself at the base, reaching out to have a solid hold on Kylo’s hip as he pressed himself inside his brother. Kylo groaned as Ben fed his hungry hole with inch after inch; he had stopped making dick jokes about Ben’s size after the first time Ben had fucked him.

They took turns, although Ben secretly loved being on top and seeing his usually snarky and overconfident brother reduced to a drooling, grunting mess, practically mute for anything but more of Ben’s cock in his ass.

Just like he was about to be just now.

“I didn’t tell her because she would have wanted to join,” Ben admitted before giving his first thrust.

“Really?” Kylo questioned mischievously, a smirk forming in the corner of his mouth. “Both of us? You ok sharing, little brother?”

“With you? Sure.” Ben pulled out nearly all the way, the lube making a wet squelch before he thrust back in, his balls slapping against Kylo’s. They came prepared this time.

“That’d be fun,” Kylo managed to say between grunts as his brother set his usual pace. “What did you tell her we were doing?” Ben frowned-- Kylo was doing way too much talking for being in the forest with a dick in his ass.

“Bird watching.”

They had returned to the very same spot that Kylo had first taken Ben months ago, in the still of the morning after he had saved his life. After they returned home, they continued exploring the new aspects of their relationship, finding sexual release in each other night after night. Despite their constant coupling, there was something they both missed about the quiet of the forest, empty trees with not a soul around to hear either of their cries of pleasure. It was Ben who suggested they return, and Kylo had wholeheartedly agreed, filling his backpack with lube and sex toys along with the usual provisions.

Their tent was bigger, they had multiple blankets, sleeping bags and even a handy towel or two, everything they needed to spend a weekend together, filling each other in almost every way possible.

Except that Kylo wouldn’t stop talking.

“You should ask her if she’d want to join us,” Kylo panted as Ben’s cock worked deep inside him.

Ben grunted, grabbing Kylo by his hips and increasing his pace to pound away, relentless. He knew he was finally hitting Kylo’s prostate by the way Kylo seemed to glaze over, and Ben rewarded his silence with a solid slap on the ass. Kylo fell forward, face first into the sleeping bag, garbling nonsensically as his dick leaked steady dribbles of precome to pool underneath him.

That was better.

Ben felt himself already close to climax and he slowed, reaching down to grab his brother’s swollen cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Kylo shuddered beneath him, his walls tensing around where Ben was impaling him. They were going to come together. Kylo whined, needy and loud as Ben’s thrusts turned deep and powerful. Purposeful.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Ben hissed, hips jerking. His brother let out a long moan as he came, cum spurting in thick pulses over his own chest and the blanket below them. Ben followed in tandem, his body unleashing his pleasure in hot, heavy twitches, filling Kylo’s body until it spilled out from around where his cock was still unloading its last few pushes. Ben collapsed on top of his twin with a grunt, maneuvering Kylo underneath him. His spent cock slipped out of his brother, landing wetly between them. It wouldn’t be long until he would be ready again, but until then, he would make the most of one of his favorite post-coital activities-- a snuggly, languid Kylo.

Kylo’s eyes were closed, but he reached out blindly for his twin, nuzzling warmly. Ben carded a hand through Kylo’s hair before he leaned forward and met his brother’s lips with his own. Kylo gave a happy grunt, moving his lips to sync with Ben’s, sharing the same space, the same air, as they had once done many years before.

“I’ll talk to Rey,” Ben mumbled between kisses, enjoying the warmth of Kylo’s mouth. “See if she wants to join in one of these days.”

Kylo answered with a grunt. “Next time,” he mumbled. “Right now we’re _bird watching_.”

Ben smiled, intertwining their naked bodies and enjoying the feeling of being so wholly complete.

 

_Next time._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that happened. There may be a part two with Rey, haven't decided. 
> 
> Thank you for peeking into my garbage dumpster. 
> 
> <3


End file.
